What You left behind
by Jay Roxy
Summary: After an arguement Starfire leaves the Titan's. but 5 years later they meet at a wedding. Can a long term grude be over come? R&R StarRob, BeastRav, CyBumble
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i don't own the Teen Titans

Hey everyone Guess who's back.........That's Right!!!!!!! ME!!!! did u miss me??? srry i had a lot of practice with my band latley but here is my new story this is gonna be gr8 to write again.

"THATS IT! IM NOT STAYING HERE ANY LONGER SO I HOPE YOU ALL CAN GET ALONG WITH OUT ME!!!" and with that Starfire Left the Titan Tower never to return again. She had been mad at them but never like this, never this bad....... But lets back track so u can see what happened.

It was a rainy hot day and the Titans were very bored even with this extremely large amount of crime that had flooded the city recently. Star would spend every night on the roof and just because it was raining wouldn't make a differnence to her, the rain never bothered her, in fact she enjoyed it. After all it was the middle of the summer. She walked to the roof door and slowly opened it. the rain came down hard and it slid down her bare skin. She didn't care, but her body did.

As she started to shiver she turned around to go to the door but she heard someone coming. She ran to the other side of the roof. with the rain coming down as hard as it was seeing all the way across the roof was almost impossible. Curious as to who it was she walk closer only to see it was Robin's preppy bitch for a girlfriend, Mindy. Star hated her ever sence she had came to the tower that rainy night about a month ago. She had threatened Star and told her not to talk to Robin, She wouldn't even let Star go out with them when they had to fight crime, that is probably why the crime rate was up so high.

Star was about ready to say something when all of a sudden somethign flew down next to Mindy. Star came closer, it was a man. Not just any Man It was SLADE!! Slade walked over to Mindy and kissed her.

"How goes the plan my little muffin" (A/N: Can u really imagine Slade saying that?? Oh Well)

"Wonderful, i have them all eating out of the palm of my hand, Well except that Starfire dork, Pretty soon Robin wil hate her too and then when he is least expecting it I'll kill him."

"Perfect" Then there was a thud

"What was that?" said Mindy, she looked around and saw wet footprints on the dry cement by the door.

"Starfire"

"ROBIN!!!" yelled Star as she ran through the Tower. She hadn't flown in a month ever since Mindy showed up. Only Raven knew why, but she never caught on because of how her and Mindy were friends.

"ROBIN!!!" she yelled again..

"Starfire whats wrong?!?!?1" said Robin coming out of his office.

"I was up on the roof and i saw Mindy up there"

"So she is alwaysup there?" said Robin cutting off Star in an Early defence for his Girlfriend.

"Yes but she was up there in the company Slade!!!"

"Star what are you talking about... Slade is Dead"

"No he is not He is very much alive!!! They disscussed Destroying you!!!"

"Star you are Crazy..." said Mindy coming up behind Star "Why would i want to kill my boyfriend"

she walked over to robin and grabbed his hand..

"Yeah Satr what's up with you lately?? Mindy would never do that"

"Thats Right... Of course i wouldn't"

"Hey what's going on?" said Cyborg as he and BeastBoy came to See what all the comotion was about.

"Starfire here think that i was talking to Salde on the roof and am going to try to kill Robin."

"What? Star are you crazy??"said Raven who had just walked up to the gaining in size group

"No i am not as you call it Crazy, i heard her with my own two ears!!"

"Look Star we all kno that you like Robin but you can't go making up lies about me like that" said Mindy with an evil grin on her face that she only let Star see. Star glare

"I do not lie, but you most certainly do.... because with the recent way i am treated by Robin i could never love Him" she spat the last words at Robin and watched his face go from an expression or self satisfactory to one of heartbreak and regret beacuse as much as he woudn't act it, say it or show it deep down he loved Satr more than the sun, the moon, the world, for she was his world.

"Well that's a good thing because he would never love you eithor, right baby?" Robin didn't answer he just stood there staring at Star, trying to let what she said sink in. "Baby??" she said tapping Robin.

"It does not matter what he has to say for he feels the sameway as i do." That just put Robin in a deep state of shock, now she thought that he didn't love her?? Star turned around to go to her room she had start to cry and the tears fell in a silent rain storm on the rug where she walked.

"Good im glad you know my real feelings!!!" yelled Robin coming out of stse of shock. He didn't kno why he said this he just did, but the second the words came out of his mouth he regreted saying them. Star heard those words and stopped dead in her tracks.

"THATS IT! IM NOT STAYING HERE ANY LONGER SO I HOPE YOU ALL CAN GET ALONG WITH OUT ME!!!" and with that Starfire ran out of the Titan Tower never to return again.

"NO STAR!!!!!" yelled Robin running to the door hoping to get there before she could, but Star whipped open the door and flew off in to the rain that fell all around her.

"STARFIRE!!!" yelled Robin one last time before falling to his knees crying. "You don't kno how I feel" he whispered to the emptiness that surrounded him him........

I hope you liked this Chapter i will keep this updated... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. The Invitation

Back again Srry it took soo long 2 update! Special Thx to Aurorasmist, cRiTiC123, sweetiepie3193, lil' LIK Star, Robin and Star Fan, Starfirefan05, and Jadedea for reviewin on my first chapter! ok here we go!

READ THIS! This is very Important to read you wont get the rest of the story if u dont! This Chapter Takes place 5 years in the future. Mandy was discovered and Slade was sent to jail. But without star the whole team broke apart.

Beep Beep Beep

Robin's alarm screamed waking him up from yet another night of unpleasent dreams. As he rolled out of bed he relized that it had been excatly 5 years since she left the team. Those 5 years had been the most lonely years of Robin's live. Why didn't he believe her? He didn't even like Mindy. Robin shuttered at the thought of Mindy.

He walked out to the kitchen of his tiny apartment and went to get his mail. He flipped through the numerous bills and charity letters untill he can to a small envolope that was from Gary Logan. "Great" Thought Robin "Its about time that i've heard from them!" he opened the Letter and it read. It Said:

**Dear Richard,**

**You have been invited to the Wedding of Mr. Garfield Logan and Ms. Rachel Black.**

**This event will take place on May 12 of 2005. The rehearsal Dinner will take place on May 11 of 2005. We both hope that you can attend. **

**R.S.V.P at least a week in advance. (508) 671-7774 **

Robin was shocked at the letter. Two of his best friends were getting married! "Wow" was all he could manage to say. Then he noticed writing on the on the side of the paper. He flipped the paper over and read a hand written note from BeastBoy.

**Hey Robin,**

**It's been a long time hasn't it! Well Me and Raven are really looking forward to seein you at our wedding. I also have something else I need to ask you. Cyborg is coming and i wanted you and him both to be my best men. I couldn't choose between you two. Call me as soon as you get this letter! **

**P.S. Starfire will me there. She is the Maid of Honor. Just figured I'd Let you know.**

**BeastBoy-Garfield Logan**

Robin flew to the phone and started dialing the number on the front of the letter. Raven picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Raven, Is that you?"

"Robin? Oh it's so good to hear from you. What have you been up to lately?" She asked

"Oh nothing really. I just got the invite to your Wedding."

"Oh that's Great! Can you come?"

"Of course! I'll be there!" he answered

"Ok So how have... CYBORG WHAT ARE YOU DOING! sorry Robin but I have to go before Cyborg breaks something."

"ok bye Raven!"

"Bye"

Click

Ok every one I hope You liked this Chapter


	3. Guess whos here

Ok I'm glad that I got this chapter up so quickly! I want to give a special thx to Luvlifecharm, Starrob, A lil' lik raven, Robin and Star Fan, StarfireFan05, Solodancer, Jadedea, Aurorasmist, cRiTiC123, sweetiepie3193, lil' LIK Star, and Rose... I'm sooo Sorry I 4 got you last time! lol I luv u all and thx 4 the reviews!

I had someone ask where Mindy was in the last chapter. Well she is in jail with Slade but don't worry she'll be back! Now on with the story!

Star opened her eyes and looked around her old pink room. Since she was a major part of the wedding she was spending the week at the old Titan Tower where Raven and Beastboy lived. Cyborg was also spending the week there.

"Hey Star are you up?" Asked her half robotic Friend from the doorway.

"Ya I'm up." She answered. Her talking had improved so drastically over the past 5 years that you would never have been able to tell that she was from another planet.

"Ok well I'm making breakfast, if you want some. Oh ya and" Cyborg paused, he could already imagine the pain he was about to feel when he told her who was coming to spend the week with them. "Robin is going to be here shortly"

Starfire stared at him, then her eyes turned green and she yelled "WHY IS HE GOING TO BE HERE!"

Cyborg slowly started to walk toward the door.

"Well because he is going to be in the wedding too star"

"GRRRRRR" she growled and stuck her head into her pillow and screamed to calm herself down so she wouldn't put holes in the walls.

Cyborg ran.

* * *

Starfire started to walk down stairs. She had finally decide that she didn't care whether Robin was goin to be there or not. She was just going to ignore him and talk to him only if necessary. Just as she made it to the last stair she heard the doorbell ring.

DING DONG

She rolled her eyes and went to open the door. There stood the one and only Robin, the man she now hated. She rolled her eyes and Robin couldn't keep his off her. She had changed so much. Her once long red hair had been cut off just below her shoulders and dyed a dark brown. Robin didn't recognize her at first, but her piercing green eyes gave it away.

"Starfire" Stuttered Robin. She rolled her eyes once again

"Raven, He's here!" She yelled

She turned around and walked away in Robin's Face.

'How could she hold a grudge for that long?' He thought to himself.

Hope you liked it i promise ill get the next chapter up sooner! Pleez Review!


	4. Fights and Forgiveness

Ok here's Chapter 4! Thx for every one who reviewed! I LOVE U ALL!

_She turned around and walked away in Robin's Face._

'_How could she hold a grudge for that long?' He thought to himself._

He walked in further to be greeted by his half robotic friend.

"Robin Man, how have you been dude?" said Cyborg as he rounded the corner from the kitchen.

"Cyborg! Hey! I've been doing all right. How about you? You still with Bumblebee?"

"Four Years dude." Said Cyborg holding up his human hand with a ring on it.

"That's awesome! Way to go man." Said Robin "So where's the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Logan?" Asked Robin with a snicker.

Cyborg chuckled along with Robin "Well Beastboy is out getting his tux and Raven I think is meditating with Starfire."

"Oh well maybe I'll just go say hi to Raven."

"Ha you just want to go see her because she is with Starfire. You still have a thing for her don't you?"

"I don't have a thing for her!" said Robin. He was not a very good actor.

"Ha! Whatever dude. She's right upstairs. They should be in Raven's old room."

"Ok thanks Cy. Talk to ya latter"

"Yup bye" said Cyborg as he went back to the kitchen. Robin rounded the corner and flew up the stairs to Raven's old Room. He stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said raven from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Robin, Can I come in?" he asked politely. Star rolled her eyes again and let her self slowly float back down to the ground (A/N: she was meditating so that's why she floated back down)

"Hey Robin, Come in!" said Raven.

He opened the door and walked into the once very dark room.

"Robin how have you been?" asked Raven.

"Could be better but good. How about you? How are things going at the old tower?"

"Oh every things fine. Nothing new going on really."

"Oh that's cool," he said.

Star stood up just about to leave because of course she didn't want to be in the same room Robin, but just as she walked by Robin to get to the door a CD case had mysteriously found its way under her foot (Hint Hint Raven HaHaHa) and she slipped. But just before she hit the floor she Robin caught her in his arms.

She was speechless. After all those years of continually telling herself that Robin was an awful person she had forgotten how wonderful he could be.

"Ummm thanks," she managed to say.

"Your welcome" he said. He had forgotten how nice it was to have her in his arms again. It had been so long.

He helped her to her feet and she continued to walk to the door, but before she left the room she turned and caught Robin's eye. He smiled and she smiled back. She stared for a second, but then shook her head and left the room.

Star walked down the hall thinking of Robin when all of a sudden the glass to the window on her left shattered.

"What do you know it's my old friend Starfire." Said a girl with long black hair that went a little past the length of her arms.

"Mindy? What are you doing here!" Starfire yelled.

"I figured that I would give my old Titan friends a visit. Mwahahahaha" she laughed as she pulled out a long arrow and bow. She started to take shot after shot at Star. Star started to run while dodging arrow after arrow. Robin and Raven rounded the corner to see what all the commotion was about.

"HELP" yelled Star. Mindy had her pinned up against a wall with an arrow to her neck.

"STAR!" yelled Robin. He surprised Mindy and she accidentally cut Stars shoulder with the arrow that she was holding up against her neck, but when Mindy saw Robin she dropped her Arrow from Star and started to walk to Robin. Star fell to the floor and Raven ran to help her.

"Well if it isn't my lovely ex-boyfriend Robin." She started to circle Robin. "How long has it been again? 5 years right? Oh ya, that's right because that's how long you put me in jail for!" She yelled before bringing an arrow to the center of Robins Back. "See you in hell Robin!" She yelled, but just as she was about to let go of the arrow a green starbolt hit the Bow and snapped it in half.

"Leave him alone." Said Star and she flew up in the air. Raven stared at her in shock. This was the first time in 5 years that she used her powers.

'Robin Must be the one that fueled her powers' Thought Raven.

"O Damn" Said Mindy as she saw Star fly up in the air. She ran as fast as she could to the exit and Star Flew after her. Mindy made it out the doors and into the night before Star could catch up with her.

Star flew around the outside of the building to make sure that she wasn't hiding anywhere waiting for them to go to sleep before she made another attempt at destroying them, but she was no where in sight. So Star flew gently back to the ground and landed on the roof where Robin was waiting for her.

"Robin? What are you doing up here?" she asked.

Robin just stared for a moment. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight that light up her orange tinted skin.

"Ahh ummm I.. I Just wanted to make sure that you were ok." He answered.

"Oh I see." She said while grabbing her shoulder because of a shock of pain that the cold breeze inflicted on the bleeding cut on her shoulder.

"Star is that from Mindy?" asked Robin when he noticed her shoulder.

"Umm yes but its just a little cut nothing 2 bad"

"Star it's been so long since I've seen you"

"I know it has been a long time"

"Star there is something that I always wanted to tell you."

"Oh and what's that Robin?"

"Well I never got to tell you before Mindy came that I…."

"You what Robin?"

"I love you Star"

"What?"

"I love you Star you mean everything to me. You always have been and you still are. I need you Star. These past years were torture with out you." Robin would have continued with his long heartfelt confession but he stopped when Star flew up in the air slightly just so she was eye level with Robin and kissed him. (A/N: Since it's in the future Robin is much taller than Star now) and he kissed he right back. He pulled her in close to him and she melted into his chest. They stayed like this for a few minutes until a few raindrops fell on their foreheads. As star started to get wet she shivered and Robin held her closer.

He kissed her on the head and said "It's getting cold and we're both getting wet. Do you want to go inside now?"

"Ok that's probably a good idea." Star started to walk in the tower when Robin came up behind her and picked her up. He brought her to his room and closed the door behind them.

Ok so how did you like it? If you read to this part you have to review! But this story isn't over yet. Except another visit from Mindy and a wedding!


	5. Tears, Smiles, and weddings

On to chapter 5! YESSS! Thank u so much to all the people that reviewed! I love you all so Much! Special thx to luvlifecharm, strodgfrgf, Angel with and Attitude, STARROBIN, and Tamaran Girl, who reviewed on my last chapter! I LOVE U ALL!

Ok here we go yet again!

Star and Robin lay next to each other in Robin's bed. Starfire could feel Robin's heartbeat. She breathed heavily content with what had just happened. Robin kissed the back of her head and said

"Are you awake?"

She giggled, "Yah I'm awake"

"Ok, just checking"

Star rolled over so she was facing him and snuggled closer to him.

"Star I wanted to let you know how bad these past few years have been for me"

Star looked up at Robin's crystal blue eyes.

"I haven't been doing so well since you left. Once you left the last person I locked up was Mindy and I stopped fighting crime after that."

"After I left? Why?"

"Because Star, I never told anyone this but you were the reason I fought crime. Star you were my inspiration, I only wanted to make this city safe for you, and when you left I couldn't even bring myself to pull on my uniform. I have always loved you Starfire."

"Oh Robin, I have always loved you too. You are the world to me and I left because I thought that with Mindy around you would never love me, but now I see that I was wrong. Robin I love you"

Robin kissed her forehead and said "I love you too Starfire."

They lay there for about 20 minutes when the alarm system went off. Starfire shrieked, the alarm surprised her and Robin chuckled.

"I haven't been on a crime run in 5 years. What do you say we go?"

"I say it's a great idea! Let me grab my uniform."

"Titans Go!" yelled out Robin just like in the old days. It gave Starfire those shivers that she hadn't felt in years.

The Robber turned around and held a gun up to the little girl that he was holding hostage.

"Hello Titans." Said the robber as the robber slowly transformed into Mindy.

"Mindy What do you want!" yelled Raven.

"Oh nothing to much just to watch you all die a slow painful death!" She said as the gun she was holding turned into her bow and the sack that looked full of money turned into a quiver full of arrows and pointed the arrow in Raven's direction.

"Raven!" yelled out Beastboy. Robin threw a smoke bomb at them and no one could see. Mindy ran for the stairs leading to the roof and Robin followed her. They got to the roof and turned to face each other. Mindy pulled out her Bow and arrow and Robin pulled out a bird-a-rang from his belt.

Mindy shot arrow after arrow and Robin dodged them all, but Mindy also dodged all the bird-a-rangs thrown at her by Robin. Soon neither of them had any weapons at all. Mindy ran at Robin and took a swing at him. He wasn't expecting it and took a blow to the stomach, but Mindy wasn't done yet she kept hitting him and now he was leaning off the edge of the building.

"Have fun in Hell Robin!" said Mindy as she crushed his hand under her foot and he fell off the building.

Star had just ran out on the roof only to see Mindy laughing at the fact that she had just made Robin fall to his death.

"Robin!" screamed Star as she ran to where he had fallen.

"YOU BITCH!" She yelled as her eyes lit up a glowing green and her hands formed star bolts.

"Why Star what are you going to do about it? You couldn't get rid of me when you had the chance so what gives you the slightest idea that you could get rid of me this time." She said

"The fact that I love Robin" Star lit up a Starbolt and shot one at Mindy and hit her dead center of her chest. She fell and plummeted to her death off the side of the building.

7 Days Later 

Star Mopped around the Tower still upset by the death of Robin. Everyone was upset but it was to late to do anything about the wedding so it was still on and it was in a few hours.

Raven sat in her room with Starfire doing her hair and getting ready for the wedding, which was in about 5 hours from now. Starfire had to bite her lip to keep from crying all over Raven's beautiful wedding dress.

All of a sudden the window crashed and Red X flew in through the window and through a special powder all over the girls so they couldn't use their powers.

"Ah! What the Hell is this!" They yelled. Red X shot on of his arrows that let a rope go and tied up Starfire and Raven. He through them on the bed.

"Well, well if it isn't my ex-girlfriend Starfire" he said as he lifted her chin up so she was looking in his eyes.

"What the fuck do you want, you piece of trash?" Star spat at him.

"Well you Starfire… Well you see I heard about miss Raven over here's wedding and I figured why don't we make it a double wedding? Hmm what do you think?"

"What are you talking about Red X? I would never marry you!"

"Oh yes you would if you want the new bride to live to see her honeymoon" Red X turned raven around just enough to show Star that he had put a bomb on the back of her head.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh Yes I would! Do you want to try me?" he yelled

"No... I'll do it…" she finally agreed.

"Very good" he said

Then the door burst open with Cyborg and Beastboy at the door.

"RAVEN!" yelled Beastboy.

"Not a step closer Beastboy or she's dead" said Red X showing him the Bomb on her head that he had just showed Starfire.

"What do you want!"

"He wants me to marry him," said Starfire. "And I will if you promise not to hurt them!"

"Fine, I promise Mrs. X HaHaHa" he laughed evilly.

At the Church 

The wedding music sounded and Starfire and Raven walked down the isle with Beastboy and Red X waiting for them. This is not what Star wanted. The only person she wanted to see at t he end of that isle was Robin waiting to say "I do" to her, but she continued to walk anyway.

They made it to the alter and the priest started the ceremony. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the Priest started the "I dos"

"Mr. Garfield Logan, do you take this woman for your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do" he shuddered thinking about the bomb on his bride's head.

"And Ms. Rachael Black do you take this man for you're loftily wedded husband?"

"I do," she said trying not to cry, and then the Priest turned to Starfire and Red X.

"Mr. Red X, do you take this women for your loftily wedded wife?"

"I Do" he said

"And Ms. Korry Anders, Do you take this man for your loftily wedded Husband?"

Star paused. "Say I do star" said Red X holding up the bomb's switch.

"I… I … I" Then all of a sudden a bird-a-rang came down and smashed the little remote in his hand. Everyone turned to look at the balcony at the back of the church to see Robin standing there, hid uniform torn to shreds.

"ROBIN!" screamed Starfire as she ran to him. He swung down from the balcony and ran down the isle to Starfire. Starfire ran to him and he swung her around.

"Oh shit…" said Red X.

"Oh shit is right!" said Beastboy as he came up behind Red X and smashed him over the head with the chair that went to the piano. Police soon showed up and took Red X away in cuffs.

"Robin I thought you where dead!" Said Star.

"No Star I could never leave you" he said. Star brought him into a warm embrace and kissed him ever so gently as to not hurt him.

"Star there is something I have to ask you."

"Anything Robin"

"Well Star, I've known you for so long, and we've been friends for ever, and you know I've loved you for so long too. I trust you and I want to… no I need to spend the rest of my life with you. You are what keeps me going. You're the reason I walk up in the morning and go out to save the world." At this time a small crowd had started to gather. Robin got down on one knee.

"Korry Anders, Will you marry me and be Mrs. Greyson?" asked Robin. Starfire started to get all teary eyed and gentle whispered in his ear.

"Yes I Will"

Well that's it everyone… I might just make a Sequel to this but I'm not very good whit Sequels… Please Review!


End file.
